darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Extra Weapons
Metal Storm Rounds Shouldn't metal storm rounds reduce the penetration of bolter shells? 79.121.142.82 17:19, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Autocannon Is the autocannon using that mutch rounds ? I don't really see that kind of weapon as an automatic weapon. It's more of a semi auto to me. Maybe sutch a fire rate should be restrained to the hydra flak cannons. Imagifer 40kun 16:24, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :I agree that a 120-round clip seems a little excessive, as most of the autocannon we've seen in miniature have drum magazines that don't look like they can hold that much ammo. However, I feel the given firing rate is appropriate; we know that an autocannon is capable of firing on automatic, just not as quickly as a heavy bolter or stubber. I'd personally add a semi-automatic or single-shot firing mode, though. Also, an autocannon does more damage than a meltagun? Really? 155.58.116.160 15:34, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Servitor_2152 ::A good example of an autocannon is the german quad barreled AA gun, or the Bradley main gun. They have a slower rate of fire, but due to their heavy nature lots of ammunition is a bonus. And restricting them to semi auto would reduce their effectiveness against fast moving targets.--Unclekulikov 03:50, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Xeno-weapons Maybe Xeno-weapons should be moved to their own pages, since DH is such a human-centric game. --Strangething 21:19, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :I think having xeno-weapons mixed in is fine, the wiki indexing system means it is still relatively simple to find what you are after and there would be times when people want to include xeno-weapons in there Imperial campaigns, such as a campaign on the easter fringes of the Imperium where outlying human colonies often trade for Tau technology and there is a large orky presence as well. Just my 2 cents. ::Drunkspleen 05:59, 5 February 2008 (UTC) If it grows too large, then we'll split it up.--Nasdaq89 06:38, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :What would your choice for splitting it up be, I personally would lean towards Ranged Weapons, Melee Weapons, and Weapon Upgrades. ::Drunkspleen 02:06, 6 February 2008 (UTC) What about Xeno ammo? Pulse Weapons, and Shuriken Weapons need ammo. How would you go about this? :I would most likely opt for grouping the ammo with the appropriate weapons since they don't tend to be multi purpose clips. ::Drunkspleen 02:20, 7 February 2008 (UTC) That sounds very sound. I think the Pulse clips should be the same price for Las Gun. Just very rare to non Kroot/Tau players, and not that common even for Kroot and Tau players, depending on where you're at of course. ::If weapons are to be divided, then it should be based first on ranged, melee, or upgrades, and then subdivide into the various types (bolt, las, SP, etc). Ammunition should also have it's own dedicated sub page, same with the different weapon types. A complete weapon chart would also be appreciated, housed in a separate page due to it's size.--Unclekulikov 03:53, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Random Types of Weapons Thought you might like this - http://forum.blpublishing.com/forum_posts.asp?TID=4852 Just a random table to make weapons different and allow players to have 'their' specific weapon :) Rules Questions 193.60.174.1 17:36, 28 February 2008 (UTC) The Kroot rifle has two different rules for firing it with solid slugs in its entry (1d0+2IP1 vs 1d10+3IP0). 193.60.174.1 17:36, 28 February 2008 (UTC) The power blade upgrade for the ripper gun makes it deal 1D10+4 damage in combat. However, it already counts as a great weapon (2D10). So is this upgrade meant to make the weapon deal less damage?193.60.174.202 15:55, 4 March 2008 (UTC) "Military Grade"? I disagree with the concept behind the "military grade" weapons presented here. While I'm sure there are at least some weapons that vary in quality between military and civilian issue, I feel these are adequately covered by the rules for weapon Quality. Furthermore, it makes very little sense that rare, arcane, and expensive weapons like boltguns and plasma guns have "military" equivalents (or, more accurately, that such things as "civilian grade" bolt and plasma guns exist), and it's quite frankly ridiculous that a "military grade" bolter is a more powerful weapon than a "civilian grade" plasma gun. 155.58.116.160 15:17, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Servitor_2152 :Okay, apparently I missed the part in Dark Heresy where they specifically mention "civilian-grade" and "military-grade" boltguns. I still say, however, that there's no such thing as "military-grade" plasma weapons, and that military-grade boltguns shouldn't do more damage than their civilian counterparts -- they fire the same round, after all. 129.81.125.158 06:33, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Servitor_2152 :The problem, to me, is more that the plasma gun is underpowered, compared to its (pardon me folks) wargame counterpart. It also seems to me that the bolter is slightly underpowered compared to battle shotgun, even if it gets AP. I'd give an extra damage point to the bolter, two more damage points for the plasma and the melta gun and maybe a little more AP to the plasma guns. And also forget about this military/civil grade thing that doesn't get us really further, to my opinion. --Imagifer 40kun 08:35, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :I agree with the plasma gun being underpowered; I'd even go so far as to call it one of the crappiest weapons in the whole corebook in its current incarnation. I'm not sure I agree about the damage of the bolter and the meltagun (though I do feel that the cost of bolt ammo is ridiculous), but that's neither here nor there. The question is, how best to address this on the wiki? Do we post all our various and sundry weapon variants, assigning such labels as "Godwyn-Pattern Boltgun" and "Sunfury-Pattern Plasma Gun?" Do we try to come up with a consensus on a single weapon variant that we post here? Do we add a House Rules section? 129.81.73.9 06:16, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Servitor_2152 I'd rather "patch" the current version of the values of the bolter and plasma gun. BTW, if I proposed to raise a little the power of the melta gun, it was because if we raised the power of the plasma gun, its stat would have been slightly better, probability-wise. --84.100.85.199 14:54, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Well, I've gotten my hands on the Inquisitor's Handbook, and I have to say, while I'm still not sure I agree with the concept, the weapons listed in that book have pretty much blown all of my arguments against "military grade" boltguns out of the water, at least as far as Astartes weapons are concerned. I'll make changes as appropriate. 04:31, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Servitor_2152 ::There should be the weapons stats as listed in the appropriate rulebook, with an added House Rules section of the page for suggestions to improve/modify the weapons. Also make sure to take into account all of the different source books before adjusting the page, as additional material could satisfy your concerns. Every weapon in every rulebook should be posted, without exception. This page needs to be complete. Again, house rules for opinions and adjustments.--Unclekulikov 03:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) April 18th Edits So, Nasdaq . . . gutting the crap out of the Extra Weapons page, I see. If you don't mind my asking, what were your reasons for such sweeping edits? 129.81.73.9 17:21, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Servitor_2152 :And now the Graviton Gun I posted is gone. I'm assuming these are weapons and pieces of equipment that will appear in the Inquisitor's Handbook, and therefore not ours to post stats for, yes? I say "will appear" because we in the States don't have the Inquisitor's Handbook yet. If you have it, would you kindly post a list of the weapons and equipment that are included in that book, so that other contributors won't try and post stats for them? 129.81.73.9 06:14, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Servitor_2152 Necromunda-Pattern Lasgun I changed the range of the Necromunda-Pattern Lasgun from 100m/60m back to a straight 60m. There are two reasons for this. First, this weapon is based on the Necromunda-Pattern Lasgun from the Inquisitor game, which has a shorter range than the Mars-Pattern Lasgun, even when firing on single-shot. Secondly, no other weapon in the game has a shorter range when firing on single-shot or semi-auto, and I see no reason to add complications of this sort to the Necromunda-Pattern. 129.81.145.249 20:03, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Servitor_2152 Stupid weapons What are these bullshit weapons under "energy weapons", the Bullseye and Auger? There's nothing like them that I've heard of in 40k fluff and the writing of them are at best amaturish, sounds like stuff a 12-year old would have made up. ---- Agreed. New technology? In Imperium? 00:35, December 26, 2009 (UTC)Concerned Citizen 00:35, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Note that I have edited these weapons from their original form in an attempt to bring them more in line with 40k fluff, and to make them actually rules-legal. No, the Imperium doesn't have new technology, but it is possible that some Explorator somewhere recently uncovered previously unseen STC data, or that some heretek has reverse-engineered xenos technology, combined existing technologies in proscribed ways, or even (gasp!) tried to invent something on his own, which could justify the weapons' existence. (And for the record, no, these things don't exist in 40k canon -- they're a conversion from an FPS, Resistance I believe, which is why their names are in italics. And of course, the reason their name is in italics is to make them stand out so that a GM can go, "hang on, that's not canon, so it doesn't exist in my game, and no you can't have one!" if he so chooses.) - Servitor 2152 17:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::That doesn't belong with the rest of the weapons that are listed from the manuals. That belongs in a "House Rules" section. --Unclekulikov 03:58, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::My bad, thought this was the main weapon page.--Unclekulikov 05:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Dueling Pistol Actually, if you read the errata carefully, it says that only BASIC weapons with Accurate-trait get the damage bonus from aiming action. I think it's silly too, but so it is. : I'm aware. That's why I specifically said that the Dueling Pistol receives the same bonus AS a Basic weapon when firing a single aimed shot. It's a special rule for the weapon itself. - Servitor 2152 16:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC)